Sirius' Valentine Day Surprise
by mugglelovrspew
Summary: While Sirius is at Hogwarts, the Mauraders decide to have a little fun. But what happens when a little fun with a love potion goes totally wrong in his eyes?


Okay, so I created one character to associate with this. It takes place during Sirius' second year at Hogwarts. I hope you like it. Thanks go's to **hot-for-harry** for being my beta!

**Disclaimer: I own none of the Harry Potter Series characters and settings. All rights of these go to J.K. Rowling.**

Sirius's Valentine Day Surprise.

"James, I have a great idea!" Sirius yelled across the grounds. James, Remus, and Peter were all working on their Transfiguration homework. James looked up from his parchment staring curiously at Sirius.

"Well, what's so bloody good?" James asked intently.  
"Since all the girls are going 'gaga' over Valentine's Day, why don't we make a Love Potion and give it to one of the girls as a joke?"  
"I don't know if that would be such a good idea," Remus put in, "If we got caught, do you realize how much trouble we would cause?"  
"I swear Remus, sometimes you worry just a little too much," James joked. They all started laughing. They figured they would plan it out later that day. Valentine's Day was tomorrow, and it wouldn't take that long to make a Love Potion. They headed off to the Great Hall for some lunch.

Once they got back from Potions that evening, they skipped supper and headed off to their dormitories to discuss their plan. Sirius decided that he would be the one to give the potion, since it was his idea. Sirius thought they should give it to a Gryffindor second year by the name of Eleanor Evenstein. She wasn't the prettiest girl in their year, but they thought it would be a pretty funny joke. They made the potion that evening and decided Sirius would slip it in her pumpkin juice in the morning.

The next morning, Sirius walked down to the Great Hall before his best friends, hoping to be able to keep a straight face. He saw that Eleanor was just sitting down by the end of the table toward him. He hurried over to her.

Eleanor was a very lanky, small girl with dirty blond, curly hair that was pulled into two puffy pig-tails. She had pale gray-blue eyes and pale, pale skin. She always wore second-hand robes, and you could tell by the looks of them. Eleanor wasn't the most pleasant student to be around. She almost always had something sharp to say about you. She was only nice to the few friends she had, which mainly included Slytherins. No one understood why she was in Gryffindor, but they had no choice but to deal with it. Sirius sat down next to Eleanor; her eyes widened as she stared at his face.

"Uh, hello Sirius," she stated surprisingly, looking over at Tessie Dupont, sitting next to her.  
"Hey Eleanor," countered Sirius. He was looking down at his thighs, trying desperately to hide his laughter. "May I get you some more pumpkin juice?"  
"Umm, well, I guess." Sirius quickly grabbed her glass and turned toward the entrance to the Great Hall. He tipped the small phial with the potion in her glass and then reached for the pitcher of pumpkin juice and poured some in as well.  
"Here you go!" Eleanor squinted her eyes at Sirius, as if to look for something amiss. He hoped she wouldn't see through their plan, and he was relieved when she finally took a sip. But that's when it started to scare him.

Eleanor's face started to fill with color, and her cheeks turned a dark shade of pink. She turned to look at Sirius, tilted her head, and had a small smile set upon her face.  
"Hello...Sirius." Eleanor giggled a high pitched giggle in between every couple words. "Happy Valentine's Day… Would you like to…be my Valentine?"  
Sirius stared at her in utmost terror; he regretted using this potion now more than anything he ever had. He started to leave his seat, but it was if his feet were nailed to the floor. Eleanor tried to reach for Sirius, but his feet finally let him move before that could happen. He jumped off his seat and ran toward the doorway; he didn't look back, but kept running until he got to the portrait to enter the common room. The Fat Lady was asleep.

"Wake up!" he yelled, and the Fat Lady woke abruptly.  
"What do you want," she cried.  
"Lacewing flies," he quickly shouted at her, and the portrait opened. He rushed into the common room and found James, Remus, and Peter getting ready to leave.  
"Back already?" joked James.  
"We seriously shouldn't of done that," huffed Sirius.  
"We?" replied Peter, "But wasn't it your idea?" Before they could say another word, the door opened. There stood Eleanor, alone, but still acting as if she were in a daze. She skipped up to Sirius, until she had him backed against a wall. Eleanor whispered into Sirius' ear.

"I've always had a…liking for you," she started, "You're a very interesting person, and we have much more in…common than you think. My family wants me in Slytherin…as well. But I'm a rebel, same as…you." Eleanor looked into Sirius's grey eyes, and then she placed a small kiss upon his cheek. "I'll see you…later, in Charms," she giggled, and then skipped out the common room door. Sirius looked at James, and all the boys bust out laughing, except for Sirius, who was still standing in awe and touching his cheek.

"Well, this was the most interesting Valentine's Day I've ever experienced," Remus managed to get out in between laughs. It took a while, but the boys finally calmed down. They had to dragged Sirius out of the common room toward Charms, as he wasn't too keen on leaving. He tried to ignore Eleanor for the rest of the day, darting the other way if he had too.

Sirius sat down at the Gryffindor table the evening for supper, alongside Peter. They all snickered when they spotted Sirius. Lily Potter came trailing down the aisle and sat down beside James.

"So," Lily started, "how was you all's day?"

So, I hope you all liked it. Leave feedback here.


End file.
